The Other Way
by VioletFlowerPetal12345
Summary: We all wonder what would have happened if Prim really did go to the games. I write this from Prims and Peta's pov.
1. The Reaping

**Prim**

"Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 12 at the 74th anual hunger games."

My god, can this woman shut up. It's bad enough we have to stand here like sheep waiting for the wilf to pick the weakest lamb, but we have to look at her in her srupid purple dress and hat. Katniss said theres only a one in a million chance I get chosen, it's my first year entered in the reaping. Even though I won't get chosen, my palms are sweaty and they shake. I clench them at my sides, I mutter under my breath

"Come on Prim, only a few more minutes then you can go see Katniss."

I feel horrible for the people that are gonna be picked, there someones children.

"As usual, ladies first" she walks to her left to the glass bowls with the slips of paper in it. I glance around and all the other girls are obviously nervous. She reaches in and for what felt like an eternity, finally she picks one out and walks back to the microphone. With the fakest looking smile i've ever seen, she opens the slip.

"Primrose Everdeen." she says with loud clarity. My mouth falls open and I feel dizzy, the girls around turn to stare at me theres pity in their eyes. I turn and slowly start walking toward the path, theres a low buzzing in my ears and I can't think. How did this happen?

I tuck in my shirt and four of the guards in white uniforms start escorting me to the stairs.

"Prim? PRIM!" I spin around and see Katniss standing there, she tries to run to me but the guards intercept her. She struggles and before she can do anything else, they hit her in the back of the head and she slumps down.

"Katniss!" I shout, I try to get to her, but they stop me. I finally stop struggling when Gale comes and scoops her up in his arms. I am spun around and roughly marched up the the podium next to the woman. She looks at me in sympathy. I just stand there with tears streaming down my face. I'm dead, nobody from 12 has won a game in years.

Then all of a sudden everybody kisses their three middle fingers and hold them up. I am slightly comforted.

The woman is obviously flustered. "And now for the boys." she walks over to her right and shoves her hand in the bowl. She walks back over and opens it, I pity whoever has to die with me, but at least i'll have a piece of home in that hellhole of an arena."Peta Mellark." I look to see who she has called. I see a boy about Katniss's age, he turns pale and looks around as if someone can help him. When reality sets in he is escorted up the stairs and stands on the womans right. We look at each other briefly before he turns away, I can see tears in his eyes but he hold him in. He knows were gonna die.

"I give you your tributes." she finally says. she turns and tries to usher us through the door. I stand my ground, frantic, I can't go i'll die. Two of the guards come over and grab my arms. I struggle.

"No! No!" I scream, I try to wrench myslef out of their grip but it just tightens."Mother!" I scream over my shoulder, I try to look for her but can't find her. They drag me through the doors and before it closes I see my mother standing there, grief on her face."Mother? Katniss?" I whisper at the closed doors. I am then ushered into a different room and left alone.

**Whew! Hey guys I hope you like this first chapter, if you do let me know. For this story not everything is gonna be like the original, I will be changing a few things around, it will also be from Peta's pov. Not sure yet if they should fall in love or to keep Peta Catniss's man. Thanks ]**


	2. The Beginning

**Peeta**

As they led me through the doors, I heard Prim call out for her mother and Katniss. I feel sick, now I have no chance in the games. How could I ever stand a chance with Katniss if I came back instead of Prim. As they lead me through down a hallway I vow to protect Prim the best I can, for Katniss.

The peacekeepers shove me into a small room with a table and a few chairs. I know that this is where I get to say goodbye to my family, not that they give a damn. My vision goes red as I think of how unfair this is.

"FUCK!" I shout as I punch the wall. I hiss in pain and feel guilty because I managed to punch a hole in the wall. I sigh and sit down while running my hands through my hair.

Why me? What have I done to deserve this? I know the answer, I was born. I was born in this hellhole and forced to watch the people I have known all my life get sacraficed each year to satisfy some cold hearted liberals. I close my eyes and think of the one thing that can calm me down. _Katniss_

I think of her silky hair and stormy eyes. I can still remember when I caught her singing back in kindergarden. She sounded amazing, like an angel. I feel horrible, Prim is going to die and I know that her death is going to break Katniss. Nobody wins the games. I wish I could have talked to her, I can imagine her voice saying my name. _Peeta._

I huff in annoyance, I'm not upset my family did not come.

_"Peeta!"_

I jerk up not realizing I dozed off, my eyes snap open and I am stunned. Katniss stands in front of me, she looks beaten. Her hair is disheveled and her eyes are red, with dark circles. I tilt my head at her questingly.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?" I ask her. She sighs and sits in the chair accross from me. "How did you get in here?" I ask. She looks at me with venom.

"Doesnt matter, now shut up and listen." she snaps at me. Then she slumps down in her chair. "I came to ask a favor."

"For what, I am already a dead man. There is not much I can do." I say bitterly. She looks at me with pity, I hate that look. She thinks I can help her, but she doesnt care about me.

"Yes." she says. Then she looks nervous. "I need you to make sure Prim wins the games." She blurts out, then looks away guiltily. I stare at my hands. She wants me to throw my life away to save a teenage girl that wouldnt last a day in the arena. But this is Prim, Katnisses sister, and her best friend. I don't need to think about my answer.

"Ok, i'll do it." I say. She looks up at me, startled. Then hope floods her face.

"Really? You'll do that?" She smiles and jumps accross the table and embraces me. I can't help but notice that she smells amazing, like flowers and wilderness. I embrace her back quickly then let go, she pulls away and pauses. She looks at me suspisciously.

"But why? Why sacrafice your life for my sister's?" As she said that I look away and I feel my face turning red. She has no idea what I would do for her. I manage to find the courage to look at her again, and her face is bright red. I guess she knows my secret now. She sighs and grasps my hand. She looks into my eyes.

"Thank you Peeta." She says. She gets up and walks back to the door. She opens it and pauses. "I'm sorry." I think she genuenly means it. As the door closes I realize I will never get to see the woman I love ever again.

I waited for about ten minutes before the peacekeepers came back. The escort me to a train. All I can think of is the look of hope on Katniss's face. They leave me on the train and I manage to make my way to a dining room car with sofas gatheres around a coffee table at the end. I look and I see Hamich Abernathy over by the liquor cabinet, pouring some brown booze into his glass. He looks over at me.

"Go sit on a sofa kid. The girls will be here soon. Then we'll let you know what to do." I just obey and go over and sit in a squashy armchair. A few minutes go by and the door opens again. Prim and that woman walk in. I can tell Prim has been crying, her eyes are all red and swollen. It's in this moment I realize how young she is. fourteen and picked to be in the games.

She comes over and looks at me. We share a sad look. One if not both of us will be dead by the end of the month. She sniffles and stares out the window. The train started moving and soon we were zipping pass green countryside. Haymich and the woman come over and sit on the sofa accross from us.

Haymich looks at us with determination. "Do you know why i'm here?" Me and Prim shake our heads. "Well, i'm here to tell you how to survive the games." He says. He looks determined. "Now lets start talking, we have two days before we reach the capitol."

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
